Parental visit
by gqssdqgzq
Summary: It's always been a UA tradition to invite the parents one day a year to show the progress their kids have made. Inko visits and talks with the other parents and the staff. A bit of shipping. Rated T for language.
1. Todoroki

Allright my second fanfic. I love the character of Inko and wanted to write something about her. Some characters may be a bit OOC.

Enjoy!

Todoroki

The reception was nice. Everyone was gathered in the 1A dorm. The large dining table was replaced for a couple of high round tables. Inko looked around. Seeing her son chat amicably with his classmates made her happy. She had seen her boy's progress earlier that day and she was impressed to say the least. His 'Shoot Style' as he called it was really coming along. The most impressing feat however, was the combination move he pulled of with that girl. What was her name again? Ah right, Uraraka. The look on both of their faces when they were done almost made her melt.

But she couldn't help but worry. She'd seen some of the other kids moves and they were brutal. Bakugo's explosion almost made her flinch the first time she heard them. No wonder Izuku's afraid of him. And then there was that other boy, Todoroki. Endeavor's son. She never really liked him. His wife, Rei, was a former classmate of hers and she heard what had happened. The young boy seemed nice though. He was talking to Izuku and some other students. She saw that he would occ asionally glance at his father, who was standing at the side. He didn't seem too happy. She decided to go talk to his father.

"Ahum, Mr. Todoroki."

Endeavor looked down at the small woman standing in front of him. She was a bit chubby and had green hair. He was used to women looking at him. They looked at him in admiration and sometimes fear. But this woman showed neither. Interesting, he thought.

"Good evening. With who do I have to pleasure?" he asked coldly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Inko Midoriya. My son is a friend of yours."

Midoriya. He'd heard that name before. Weren't their sons opponents during the Sport Festival.

"My Izuku fought against your son during the Festival." She confirmed his thoughts. "His Quirk is really impressive. It reminds me of Rei."

"Pardon me for asking but how do you know my wife?"

"Oh, Rei and I went to school together. I'm sorry about what happened. She was always happy."

"Don't be sorry. She was just too weak. Seems like it rubbed of on her son."

"Now Mr Todoroki that isn't a way to talk about family. Have you seen her recently? I haven't had the time to visit her."

Endeavor grumbled. "No it's been a while when I last saw her. And I'm no really planning on visiting her anytime soon. She's not worthy of my time. If Shouto wasn't using my fire I probably wouldn't be here either." The temperature in the room started to rise.

"Now now, you two may not be on good terms but he's still your son."

"If it weren't for his Quirk I would seriously doubt that. He's such a weakling, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten himself killed yet…"

SLAP

The whole room went silent. Everyone was staring at the two. Inko had just slapped the Nr. 1 Hero. "You're gonna listen to me. Being a great hero doesn't give you the right to treat your family like that. I've heard what young Shouto had to endure. You should be ashamed." Inko was full out screaming at the man. "Heroes like you are the reason bullies think they can become heroes. You may have a powerful Quirk but you seem to lack basic human decency."

Izuku and Shouto rushed over. "Mom calm down. Come with me." Izuku had to pull his mother away. "Izuku let me go! I'm not done with him yet!" "Mom, relax. Why don't I show you around?"

Inko calmed down and followed Izuku. Shouto was dumbfounded. No one had ever dared to talk to his father like that. Endeavor scoffed and left. Shouto thought of running after him but decided no to. On the other side of the room Izuku tried to calm down his mother.

"Ms. Midoriya." Shouto approached the woman. "Thank you." He whispered.

Authors notes.

Allright this was fun to write. More stories of Inko interacting with parents and staff are coming up.

I have a slight headcannon that Inko, Rei and Mitsuki wen to school together so there might be a couple more references in the future.


	2. Bakugo

Bakugou

"Wow Inko! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Oh hey Mitsuki. I can't really believe it either. It was just, the way he talked about his son… It reminded me of Izuku when he was younger."

"Ah don't worry. Everything's fine now, see." Mitsuki didn't like talking about Izuku's past. She knew her son played a big role in the bullying. She would never admit it but she was a bit ashamed of it.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to get all gloomy. Katsuki has made quite some progress as well hasn't he?"

"Oh yes his Quirk seems to keep getting stronger. I'm a bit worried about his language though. He keeps swearing and telling his opponents to die."

"Well he hasn't got the swearing from a stranger. The things you used to say make him almost look like a saint." Inko teased. "When you started dating Masaru you tried to keep it down but the look on his face when you slipped was horrifying."

"Oh shut up you. How's Hisashi by the way? Have you seen him since the divorce?"

"No I haven't seen him. He's still working overseas and I don't think he's planning on coming back. He called on Izuku's birthday though."

"So, how's your love life now? Rumor has it you're seeing someone."

Inko gasped. "Mitsuki where have you heard that? I'm not seeing someone and even if I was it's none of your business!"

"Then who is that blonde guy I saw you at the mall with last week? You two seemed to really get along." Mitsuki smirked. Inko started blushing.

"He's just a friend." Inko muttered. "On another note I'm planning to visit Rei next week, do you want to tag along?"

"Sounds great. It's been a while since we had a meeting with just the girls. Welp I have to go before Katsuki blows something up again." She walked in the direction of her son.

"You little shit what did you do now?"

"Shut up you old hag! Leave me alone!"

Inko smiled. Those two would never change.

Authors notes

Sorry for the late update. I had some other things going on irl.

In this story Inko and Hisashi are divorced and Inko is indeed seeing someone else. You might have figured out already who.

Next chapter will either be Iida or Uraraka. Don't know which one yet.

Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
